


Watching the Stars

by lightwoodcipher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Stars, different vessel, idk man i just have so much midam brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodcipher/pseuds/lightwoodcipher
Summary: “I want to show you the stars.” Michael stated simply. Adam followed him, of course.It was chilly outside in the dark of night. Adam didn’t mind, though. All the warmth he needed was holding his hand and leading him out to a field to watch the stars.-Sam and Dean drag Adam out of the bunker on a hunt, and someone unexpected shows up to save Adam
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Watching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is honestly super boring, but it's just setting it all up so bear with me.

Led Zeppelin blared loudly through the speakers of the impala while Sam, Dean, and Adam sat in silence. It was nearing twilight, and Adam stared out the back window with an irritated look on his face. His dumbass brothers dragged him along on a demon hunt, saying that he “needed to quit moping and get out of the bunker.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed at that statement.

Yeah, sure, he had been moping a bit. Ever since he came back to earth and discovered that Michael was dead three months ago, he had been really out of it. He felt constantly empty and cold. No matter how many layers he put on or how many people he surrounded himself with, he was always cold and alone. 

His brothers would never understand how he felt. He was suddenly all alone in his body after 10 long years of sharing with another entity. Michael was gone. The one that could always make him laugh, the one that gave him hope, the one that protected him above all else, the one who was willing to leave everything he’d ever known just to be with him, the one he loved more than anything in the world, was gone. His heart felt like a cold, empty void.

His brothers were completely ignorant to how he felt, and it’s not like he’d just start talking to them about how sad and lonely he was. All they knew was that he was sad and in desperate need of fresh air and sunlight.

They rolled up to a decrepit, abandoned little shack in the middle of nowhere Kansas. This is where the local cops told them a bunch of mysterious activity was happening. Adam groaned as he got out of the car. He really was not in the mood to hunt with his brothers. 

“Alright Adam, since you’ve never hunted before, you’re gonna stay behind us. If anything tries to attack you, just stab it with this.” Sam said, handing him an angel blade from the trunk. 

“Yeah, alright. This is some great family bonding.” Adam said snidely. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew that Sam was trying, but he just didn’t get it.

The three of them cautiously made their way to the front door. Dean swung it open and used his flashlight to make sure the entrance was clear. When he determined that it was all clear, he gestured for him and Sam to follow him in. 

He stuck by Sam as they checked all of the rooms. He gripped his blade tightly, suddenly nervous about this whole thing. His eyes darted wildy around, looking for enemies. 

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand grab his wrist. Before he could act or even cry out, he was being pulled violently into another room. The door slammed so loudly that he could barely hear Sam’s yells. 

He was shoved violently onto the floor. His blade flew out of his hand and slid across the room. He silently cursed as he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see a tall, blonde haired woman staring down at him. She was wearing a mauve pantsuit and black pumps. Her hair was done in a tight updo. Adam guessed that this demon had possessed a poor woman during or right after work. 

“Well, well, well. Who are you? I of course know the Winchesters and knew they would come for me soon, but I didn’t expect them to bring someone else along.” She said in a high pitched, nasally voice. She squatted next to him and took his face in her hand. He tried to squirm away, but her grip was too strong. He could feel her examining him. “You look like them a little, in a way. Like a blue-eyed, twink version of Dean.” She laughed again and stood up. 

He heard pounding at the door, and suddenly he was hauled up to his feet. In seconds, he was being held back with a knife to his throat. He gulped. 

His brothers burst into the room, guns drawn. 

“Let go of him!” Dean bellowed. 

“Why? What’s he to you?” The demon woman shrieked into his ear. Adam cringed.

“Our brother. Now put him down.” Dean responded. The demon woman cackled and tightened her grip. 

He suddenly started hearing a high-pitched ringing in his ears and felt electricity and heat in the air. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. He’d recognize that energy anywhere. 

“Get away from him, you vile creature.” A voice growled. Adam searched around the room for the source when he finally saw a man standing in the doorway with his arm outstretched. 

He was suddenly let go and shoved forward towards his brothers. He turned around to see the demon woman’s expression of terror.

“You…. you’re supposed to be dead.” She whispered. 

The man cocked his head and smiled in amusement. “Well, looks like I’m not.” He stated. He suddenly curled his outstretched hand into a fist and the demon cried out in pain. 

The demon's vessel slumped to the floor. The man rushed into the room, pushing past Sam and Dean to get to Adam. His eyes searched his face for any sign of distress. 

“Adam are you alright?” The man asked softly, running his hands down Adam’s arms, searching for injuries. 

Adam was breathless. He didn’t recognize the new face, but he knew exactly who this was. There was no mistaking it. 

“Michael?” He whispered softly. 

“Hey kid.” He replied softly. 

Time felt like it had stopped. Adam could barely breathe. The man he thought he lost forever had just saved his life and was standing in front of him. 

“Is this real?” Adam choked out. Michael nodded. 

“Yes, this is real. Jack Kline was able to rescue me from the Empty, along with a few others.” He swallowed. “And he also gave me this new body, it’s not even a human I've taken as a vessel. It’s a human body made to hold an angel when the angel is on earth. Do you...like it?” 

Adam took a step back to look at Michael. He was a few inches shorter than him and lean. He had light brown skin with lots of freckles scattered across his face. He had short, dark, wavy hair that looked shaved on the sides. He had plump lips, a hooked nose, and dark brown almond-shaped eyes with long eyelashes. He was wearing a maroon shirt underneath a black denim jacket and black jeans. To Adam, he was beautiful. He took his breath away.

“Yes, I-I do.” He stuttered. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Not to….interrupt, but what the hell is going on?” He asked angrily. 

Michael turned to him and chuckled. “I’m back, and I saved your brother's life.” He stated simply. 

“Right… and we’re supposed to not kick your ass right now? I mean, you betrayed us and tried to run back to Chuck.” Dean said.

“Dean, I had my reasons. I wanted him dead just as much as you did, I just had my own plans.” Michael responded, shrugging.

“Right…” Dean said slowly. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. “You said that Jack brought you and a few other angels back, right? Who are the other angels?” 

Adam couldn't see Michael’s face that clearly, but he knew that he was smirking. “Well, there was me, Gabriel, Samanadriel, Balthazar, Hannah… and of course Castiel.” He said, putting emphasis on the last name in the list. 

Dean perked up at the mention of Castiel's name. He grinned. Michael turned back to Adam. 

“I’ve missed you, Adam.” He said earnestly.

Adam smiled. “I’ve missed you too, Michael. More than you know.” 

Michael lifted a hand to Adam’s face. He cradled it gently, and Adam leaned into the touch. “I do know, Adam. I heard your prayers.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “How?”

“Jack was able to bring the others and I back about 2 earth months ago. He needed help renovating Heaven and the rest of the universe, as well as a few alternate universes. Time moves differently in Heaven, I wasn’t sure how much time had passed. I’m so sorry that I didn’t come back to you earlier. Staying away from you was so difficult.” Michael said sadly

Adam put his own hand over Michaels and intertwined their fingers. “It’s alright, I understand.” 

Sam began to walk towards the door. “I’m gonna go to the car.” He said awkwardly. 

“I’m gonna go with him, meet us out there when you’re ready.” Dean said.

“There's no need. I’ll fly him back to your bunker.” Michael said dismissively. Sam and Dean nodded and rushed out of the room.

As soon as his brothers had left the room, Adam pulled Michael into a tight hug. He breathed in Michael’s scent. He felt as though he was floating through space. The whole world had stopped spinning and nothing else mattered. He snuggled his head into Michael’s neck, feeling safer and warmer than he ever had. Michael began to rub circles into his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

It was five whole minutes of the two men just holding each other. It felt as though they were reuniting after thousands of painful years apart. They reluctantly pulled away from the hug, but kept close. 

Michael brushed a small rogue piece of Adam’s hair out of his face, and Adam couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you, Adam Milligan.” Michael whispered, just loud enough for Adam to hear.

“I love you too, halo.” Adam replied, smiling brighter than the sun.

“Do you want to go back to the bunker?” Michael questioned.

Adam shook his head. “Not yet. I just need to be in this moment with you right now.” Michael hummed. Suddenly, Michael took Adam’s hand and began leading him out the door. 

“I want to show you the stars.” Michael stated simply. Adam followed him, of course. 

It was chilly outside in the dark of night. Adam didn’t mind, though. All the warmth he needed was holding his hand and leading him out to a field to watch the stars. 

They got to a large, open, grassy field not far from the abandoned shack. Michael let go of Adam’s hand and sat down on the grass. Adam followed suit. They both laid back and stared at the starry sky. Adam had always loved the night sky and the stars, but this time it felt even more beautiful.

“I created many of those stars and galaxies, you know.” Michael stated. 

“You bragging Mikey?” Adam asked jokingly. He could hear Michael’s eye roll. “Seriously though, they’re beautiful. All of this is…. beautiful.” He said breathlessly. 

“I’m glad you think so, my love. While we were in the cage, I didn’t think I would ever get to see them again. I didn’t think I would be able to see a sunny blue sky or the ocean again, either. The closest I could get were your eyes.” Michael mused.

Adam turned his face to look at Michael. This new face was going to take a little getting used to, but like the stars, he thought it was beautiful. Michael must have felt his eyes on him, as he also turned his face to look at Adam. 

“As beautiful as the stars are, I think you outshine them.” Michael said.

“That’s cheesy as hell.” Adam said, smiling. “But, I would be lying if I said I didn’t think the same about you.” 

“You know, Adam,” Michael began, looking back up to the stars. “I used to think the angel Castiel was a fool. Falling in love with a human, a Winchester…. I thought he was an idiot. Or naive. One of the two.” He sighed. “That was until I met you. You turned my entire world and everything I thought I knew upside down. Within a second of talking to you in the cage, I was ready to abandon everything just to be with you. You taught me… to feel. To love. To have empathy. To think for myself. Though I am not human, you make me feel like I am. Looking at you, being with you, I understand why Castiel fell in love with a human.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I know… I know that when I first took you as my vessel, it was a burden on you. I’m so sorry. I just hope that you no longer consider me a burden.” 

Adam reached over and turned Michael’s face towards him.

“I don’t regret saying yes to you for a second, Michael. You are not a burden, and you never have been.” He stated firmly. Michael smiled. 

Michael moved closer to Adam. Adam wrapped his arm around his angel and pulled him as close as they physically could be. He began to play with Michael’s hair as Michael laid his head on his chest. They turned back to watch the stars. 

They didn’t return back to the bunker that night, they were busy watching the stars.


End file.
